Sally Ratmousen 1: The Mouse and The Anaconda
by tikustido
Summary: A new series where a mouse called Sally Ratmousen, the wannabe attention magnet, joins a twerking contest. What troubles will come towards her? Rated M for partially censored profanities, subtle sexual innuendos, violence and partial nudity. May also be only suitable for motorheads.
1. Chapter 1: My Life

**Chapter 1: My Life**

It was a day in March. Usually, I woke up at 8, go and bath, dress myself, do some "motivation" (don't ask me what motivation I am talking about, bae) and then get my breakfast. And then I get to my garage, turn on my riced pink Subaru BRZ and drive out. And then you see some traffic jams. I mean, what the hell? You are pissing me off, traffic. I don't really like that situation. If I want to, I can just crash the roads. But I don't think the cops would let me. Damn, why was it that way?

And once I got to work- wait a minute! I forgot to introduce myself! Aw damn it, I am going to talk about it later. Preferably I want to expand that a little further. Maybe even further than the distance Geronimo Stilton can run in a minute.

Alright, once I reached my workplace, I got inside, get to the elevator to the 14th floor, and then get to my desk. From there I saw the whole city in motion. Not really much, but you pretty much got the idea. I live in the city, you idiots!

Okay, okay, you all, I hate the fact that you all have been waiting to know who am I. I am going to go ahead because not everyone wants to wait, I mean, who the hell wants to wait? Maybe your dog can wait, but not us. Now I can just ram that over.


	2. Chapter 2: My Name Is Sally Ratmousen

**Hey, everyone, here's the second chapter. Also, as I will have exam for the next two weeks, I will release the next 3 chapters first. Enjoy!**

My name is Sally Ratmousen. I am the Chief Editor of The Daily Rat, one of the most popular newspaper read by mostly young adults 18 to 25. Where's the other side of the pie (the older people), you ask. The other side of the pie goes to….. my mortal, eternity and my worst enemy, nemesis and my feared rival, The Rodent Gazette. I mean, who in the world doesn't know that? I know that punk. You know him. Even your mom knows it. Bummer.

Well, the Chief Editor of the Gazette? Geronimo Stilton. Aw! Every time I saw him, I wanted to shoot him on his head. Because you know, every single time I go head-to-head with him, I always lose! I mean, how many times have you actually see me kicking his butt? Man, he was a pussy! How the hell did he win? He had an advantage all over me.

And when I saw his books, going everywhere in the bookstore, I felt like I wanna burn him. Put the dust on his face. Make him eat cyanide. And that how you I make this book: to go mano a mano with him!

Okay, I'm pretty sick with that. I am going to more about myself first, okay? First things first, I live in the outskirts of New Mouse City, where there is some ghetto community and of course, street racing. Yes, I probably haven't told you that. I like street racing. I would bring my car to show off to them every week.

Second, you know me as a fat woman, but I can tell you this: I am good at guns. Well, I can tell you this: in 10 seconds, I can get my gun, cock it and shoot them. Can anyone here beat me? I bet not. Now that is you would call a real tomboy.

Third, like I said just now, I am a tomboy, but guess what? I rather get the culprit or shoot him rather than handing him my stuff. Make me angry and I will rip your heads off. And also your cock and balls.

And last but not least, I am 30. Not as old as Stilton, who I knew his birthday is either on February 14th or December 29th, and he is at his early 30's if I'm not mistaken. My birthday: 25th November.


	3. Chapter 3: 100 Degrees F Blackmail

Now to today's story. I really wanted to tell you all about that for a long time.

I checked my phone and saw the weather. It was sunny, 104 degrees Fahrenheit (or 40 degrees celsius if you dunno what the hell was it). Damn! Are you going to roast me, Sun? I hate the hot weather! Also, there's no wind, which makes the roasting worse. Thankfully, I got my appointment at the Booty Island. It is one of my favorite places, and you can twerk so hard that you can appear on someone's next twerk music video. Or maybe yours. No kidding, I love twerking!

That afternoon, I bought a newspaper called Finance Haven. It's an economy and finance-oriented newspaper. I saw the headline. I was so shocked, that I realized that I messed up everything. To hell with The Rodent's Gazette! Numero uno newspaper of NMC of 2017, and for the 13th consecutive times, again? I really want to blackmail that doggy G. He better watch his step before I blew my shotgun on him.

I got back to my office and then called him on my cellphone.

"Hello, Stilton here," that goddamn Stilton greeted me.

"Stilton! You dog-face! I couldn't hellish believe that your newspaper outsold mine for 13, freaking years, you dog! You better watch the hell out before I blow up your face with napalm! I will make sure you won't get numero uno next year- I will destroy The Rodent's Gazette!"

"Sally, I really wanted to tell you this for a long time. Why did you take my success too seriously and personally? I mean, seriously. You have your life already. Is there any problem with you? If you want to tell me that, then we can negotiate about it."

"You perro!"

"Sally, what the hell is wrong with you? I knew you have that kind of surprise coming right to me every time I meet you. I dunno what I can actually tell you, but, for me, I think you should just forget that problem."

"Don't forget I have your mess-up photos in my phone, dumbass," I told him about the pictures that I took him messing up everything on the ship when the Stilton family recreated Vasco de Gama's voyage.

Actually, if you don't know it, I had already sent my photos to my Dropbox. Well, he didn't even know how to Android and Windows properly, bitch. Not even iOS. Or Mac. Even if he could.

"Well. There's nothing I can say to you then. I hope you just don't take them too seriously."

I paused, and then screamed at him, "Go to hell!" before I hung up.

I really had enough of that doggy, worse when I got bankrupt. All I want is to bankrupt The Rodent's Gazette so that Stilton can just sleep with the perros!


	4. Chapter 4: The Booty Island

That evening, I went to the Booty Island for some twerking showdown. You know: other than my hobby of shooting pictures of Geronimo Stilton (throwing darts at him is boring, using guns is way more fun than that, and Stilton can't even get it right), I have another hobby, which is twerking. Sure, big butts make big differences, but not always if you think I'm fat.

Today, I saw some slim girl with big butts. What the hell? This appears a little abnormal. Of course, I just joined the twerking contest which was held every fortnight. The winner usually gets cash. But today things also get different apart from those big booties. The prize, instead of your usual fix of $1000, this time, they get to be featured in a new music video by the winner. I mean, damn. You don't see people trying to twerk so hard every day. Unless you are a real twerkstar.

A different song, big butts head-to-head, trying to be the next twerkstar…

The people in front of us cheered at us twerking on the stage….

And maybe a whole crowd applauding so hard that it rocked so hard as hell.

Once the contest has completed, the host announced the winner.

"The winner of this time's twerking contest is….."

I started to get very hellish panic because I couldn't win the contest. Those girls' buns were big, so they got an extra "anaconda" factor.

"Sally Ratmousen!"

The crowd cheered at me. It was my first time getting first in the contest! After all, big booties make big differences, right?

"As a reward, she will get $500, plus a feature in a new MV by herself and also she can ask someone to help her in what she wants!"

The crowd applauded as I took the trophy. As the segment ends, the content ends as well. We went back to the backstage. Some assholes asked me to meet the host after I changed my clothes.

After I changed, I went to him.

"Heeey, Sally! Here you are. I would like to ask you about the negotiation for your new music video for Bum Bomb Records. Here's David, one of the record's representative," he told me as he showed me a guy with glasses. For another reason, he made me think that he's a nerd. Although essentially he's ain't a freaking nerd. He's a geek, because nerd and geeks are essential the same except that a geek is more to tech and a nerd is more to that academia bullcrap.

"Hi, Sally. I'm David from Bum Bomb Records, the world's coolest underground, underdog, and stand-out indie twerk songs! I knew you since you took over The Daily Rat. You made the best gossips ever. You know I dislike The Rodent's Gazette. This is so old-school! But you, are a good gossiper. No one reports the best gossip like you."

The Rodent's Gazette… those guys in the office are mostly nerds. I really hate nerds like him. Not only that look ugly, but they look more like studious puppies.

"Anyway, Sal, here's a deal. Make a nice lyric for the song, it can be rap or anything else. And then we will make the music for you. Later, after we finish the music, we will ask you to go to a studio. Once the song's done, time for the filming! That's pretty much how your MV will be created. As far as we have concerned, most of our video rake at least 250,000 views first day alone," he explained.

"So….. about the lyrics, you need to make up your lyric within… a week, no, two! I know you're busy writing gossips, so this should be okay, right?" he continued as he is giving me the task.

"Deal," I said.

"Good! See ya in a month's time!" he said as he left the backstage.

"Alright, Sally, you have made the negotiation with Bum Bomb Records. Now for the drill. What do you want to do?"

I knew what to do from the start: popularize my newspaper! But I am not too sure of that.

"I will message you on WhatsApp once I know what to do."

I left the Booty Island, turned on my car, and drove back home. Time to dive into the project!

 **Hey everyone, I am sorry for delaying the release, but now it's all done. Make sure you all keep it all locked!**


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Flame

As I got home, I got myself a bath, turn on my computer and cooked my dinner. Oh also, if you don't even know it, I use Windows instead of that Apple's bullcrap OS, Mac OS. Apple is full of dump! Don't need to ask me why, since that G uses Apple.

So I got to my Word, and I went and think of what to write for my lyrics for the song. What should I go with? I decided to write my intro like a homeboy. Does it make up my identity as a gal in the ghetto? I guess so. Tell that G all you want. Go ahead. The next thing would be my life which I wrote about being literally raped by that Stilton (but he didn't procreate! Ain't that a little nicer?).

Then, I wrote about hating my life, which is like, "I hate my life, that was mundane."

And then, someone called me. That pussy G again? You must be really kidding me.

"Hi, Sally. Someone said that…" Stilton greeted me.

"That's none of your business, busybody," I replied rudely.

"Never mind. I thought about congratulating you for winning the twerking contest. My sister told me about that."

"Well, that was better when I become a twerk star or an AV idol, idiot!" I screamed to him before hanging up my phone.

And then, another call came. I answered, and one deep voice talked to me.

"Hi, Sally. It's been a long time since we have actually met," he said to me.

"Ay, stranger, how the hell you know my name?"

"If you don't know, it's Willie here."

Wait a minute. Who's Willie, if you ask me. He's my dream boyfriend I met at the university when I was studying Performing Arts. Unfortunately, it went so awry to the point I wanted to touch his willy. He didn't allow me to do so, and we broke up. They said he had another girlfriend. I guess so. Still better not ask this guy about that, especially if he is having a good time.

"Hey, homie, how's life as an archaeologist?" I asked him.

"I am okay with it. How's yours?"

"I got raped by G."

"What? Are you even serious about it?"

"Do I want to lie to your big willy?"

He got pissed off, and said, "What the hell is wrong with you? Haven't you gotten yourself a boyfriend yet? And why do you want my manhood?"

"You know what? I am going to get myself some good attention."

"Woah, what type of attention do you mean? Are you working your way to be an AV idol? They said you want to be in a porno."

"Correction: a twerk star. Although I would want to feature myself in a porn."

"Woah, just hope I don't get myself on the set, bae. I don't want to be featured in the set, okay? Also, our university is going to hold a reunion next month."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. You can just have a good time with you partner," I said before hanging up.

Maybe I should just finish up my lyrics right now.


	6. Chapter 6: The Remedy

After a whole week of composing the lyrics, I finally finished that work, and that's earlier than getting pandas to mate! I called David about it.

"Oh, Sal, you finished the lyrics that fast? Well then, you still gotta wait. We haven't really finished them yet. But you can e-mail us your lyrics right now if you feel like there should be some improvement."

"Can you show me a preview of it?" I asked.

"Sure," David replied.

David played the sample of the song. Sounds like Anaconda, but it changes the beats a little.

"I like that beats, bruh," I commented.

"Oh. Anyway, I will call you later when we're ready for a recording. Okay?" he told me before he hung up.

And now… the problem came. What do I want to do right now to pass the slowpoke time? Maybe I can just go to the shooting range? Or what about messing up with Willie? Or how about challenging Stilton to a race… wait, what? That's what I thought! He got his driving license 4 years ago, and he did quite well on the obstacle course. He's going to make a "good" competitor there.

So I wrote my invitation to that scaredy-cat and put it inside the post box when he's not in. He's going to kill me if I meet him personally. Well maybe not, but one time, he really scolded me so hard that his neighbor screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Let's see the outcome of the situation, shall we? Because you can't really reject a good deal.

 **Yeah, I guess this one is pretty short, so I am releasing it early. And also, another chapter will be coming 1st of May!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hit The Gas

Well, if that's not for that little G-boy replying that he don't want to participate on my WhatsApp. He said that I was just too impulsive. Well, I drove my BRZ at 7 to his house and wheelspin in front of his house. He didn't seem to respond at all. Well, I will just wait.

An hour later, the door opened. It was Stilton. I hit the gas and wheelspin in front of him.

"Ah, come on! Who was doing this in front of me?" Stilton shouted.

He went to my car and I opened the window.

"Yo, doggy, come and race with me tonight. I dare you to race with me," I told him.

"Sally, why are you coming here to challenge me to a race? Didn't you got something better to do?"

"Well. If you don't want to..." I told him as I showed him a video from last year. I did attempt to sabotage him to be my "Pokemon".

"Okay, okay, I am going to do it!" he hesitantly said. He's already scared.

I hit the gas and drove away. I am going to wait for him there. Tonight. At 8, this race will determine if he is really a good "competitor".

That night, I am waiting for him at the docks along with my homies. And then a red car came. It was Stilton. He drove in with a stock 370Z NISMO, since pussies don't tune their horsey.

He opened the door and got out from his car. He was still in his usual clothes; a three-piece suit.

"Yo, girl, who's that guy in green?" one of my homies, Carl, asked.

"That's Geronimo Stilton. He can't even drive a car properly," I told him that Stilton can't even race at all.

"I came here only because you force me to do so, Sally!" Geronimo shouted at me.

"And also, anyone want to bet?" I asked.

Everyone put up their bets. The majority goes to me because I am more capable of driving compared to that guy. Each of us has been given a walkie-talkie to use. We lined our cars at the docks, got our GoPros, attached them, got the map of the race, and now we are waiting for the race to start. I started behind Stilton this time around. As the race start, we put our pedals on the gas and raced.

I quickly took the lead as we went to the residential area, and I drifted quickly towards the amusement park. As I got to the tennis court, I turned left to the stadium and then burst to the straight. When I was about to turn right, Stilton "accidentally" PIT'd me.

"Sorry, Sally," he said through the walkie-talkie.

"Godammit!" I shouted at him as I hit the gas, ramming it to 62 mph in 5 seconds. He's already at the market as I hit the gas, doing a U-turn. I was neck-to-neck to him as he turned left and then going round and round The Rodent's Gazette and The Daily Rat. I eventually caught up with him and then going round the Town Hall. I drove to the market, then turn right to the railway station, before turning right again after passing the airport.

That was when I really messed up after turning to the roundabout on the gym. As I tried to round around the statue, Stilton PIT'd me again. I almost hit the arch.

"What the hell, Stilton! How many times do you need to lie to me?!" I shouted at him, again.

"Okay, okay, I don't even know how to race, so don't really blame me on that," he said.

He drove to the hospital, turned right, and sped to the side of the Rodent River. I quickly U- turned, and drove along the river. It all seems like Stilton's "tiger" gramps, William Shortpaws saw me as I passed along his house. The speedometer hit 155 mph before I hit the brakes, turned right and got did my final stretch. By then I have already at his back. I hit the gas as I was about to pass Stilton before he reaches the finished line...

As I cross the line, I hit the brakes hard and did a clockwise turn. Did I win? I got out of the car as I went to Carl.

"Yo, girl, you know what? You win!" he told me.

But the fun doesn't last for long. The annoying cops came! Goddamn, why did they come from?


	8. Chapter 8: Hot Pursuit

The guys there were panicked as I quickly got into my car, turn on the ignition, and started driving. That pussy G didn't seem to move at all, for him being very nervous when facing the cops. Fine! I guess I gotta help him. But that doesn't mean that I would like him at all!

The cops opened the door, trying to get Stilton out of the car. His car was pretty much locked, so the cops had to break the glass. I quickly drove to the cops, distracting them. The cops seem to aim for me more than him because I was involved with quite an amount of crime.

"Hit the gas, G!" I shouted at him via the walkie-talkie.

He started driving as I started distracting the cops. They split; meaning that I will have to lose both of them. On one corner I hit one of the cop cars, immobilizing it. I still have to lose the other one. I did a quick move; I braked, and PIT'd the car. In no time, we lost the cops. We stopped at my house.

"Hey, G, wanna look at my house?" I asked him.

"Um... okay then," he replied. Guess he haven't seen my house before.

We got into the house, and then I showed him around. A few minutes later, there are knocks on my door.

"Can anyone open the door?" a male voice shouted outside.

I rushed to the door, and asked, "Who the hell are you?" like a Californian girl.

"It's your brother, Sam," he said in a British accent.

I am not sure, but Stilton didn't pretty much tell you this at all; I have a brother. I can talk all I want for hour and hours, but you know what? I will leave it for later. I opened the door to see a nicely dressed man. How different was he when I saw him 5 years back! I mean, what, the hell!

He looks like a stereotypical British gentleman. He wears a morning dress, with a monocle and top hat and has a pair of spats as well! And well, apart from that, he does remind me of Willie. Or maybe more precisely, he looks like Willie apart from both of them dressing differently and their differing personalities. Who would have known that they might be separated at birth? Maybe anyone will tell three of us about it. Still gotta meet him albeit being stereotypical, I thought.

"Hello, Sally. How are you? I haven't seen you for the last 5 years," he asked.

"Well, that G ****ed me up."

"You bloody girl! I haven't.."

"Screw you, I am leaving. You can go **** G all you want."

He was angry at me, and shouted, "How dare you ignore me!"

"Hey, you stereotypical gentleman, I haven't seen my brother talking like a British! You don't look like my brother; you look more like a ************!"

And then, Stilton went down, and said, "What's all with that fuss, is going on?"

And then, he asked, "Who was that man? Was it your boyfriend?"

"He's my brother, bitch!"

"Um... hi," he said sheepishly to my brother.

"And I haven't seen my sister swearing a lot!" he shouted at me.

"Then you can go and play with Phileas! In London!"

"Stop it, Sally!" Geronimo said to me.

"Or that guy with me! Screw you already, you have already delayed me for a long time," I shouted at Sam before going up.

Well, I will leave that gentleman with that other gentleman. Would be better if they play together, isn't it?


	9. Chapter 9: Potshot

The next day, I woke up and cooked breakfast for two; me and my brother. I have forgotten about that accent problem... as for now. When Sam got down, I asked him if he wants to go to the shooting range with me. It's been a long time since I have gone there with him.

"Um... okay. I guess we haven't done any shooting for a long time together," he agreed.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the shooting range. It's one of the famous shooting ranges here. I pulled off my sawed-off and shoot the targets on the range as if I was shooting that pussy G. That's my kind of "motivation".

"Die you ************!" I shouted very loud on the range.

"Sally... I guess you have gone a little too far...," my brother said, as he wasn't too familiar with those profanities blasting off the ******* roof.

"Nah, never mind, they don't give a **** anyways."

And then, one guy in blue opens the door, and he brought a rifle. Who the hell was that?

Then I realized that it was William Shortpaws; that tiger gramps. What the hell? He was already on his 80s and he's still like Scrooge McDuck?

"Who was the one who challenge my grandson to a race last night?" he said, really pissed off.

I guess he saw that one very closely- you know who was the one.

"Aha! I saw you! You- the one in magenta!"

I showed the hell up.

"Well, well, so you are that troublemaker who dares to mess with anyone. Don't worry, I will settle it one-on-one."

"Okay, you old little ****, you have made a mistake for underestimating a female's ability," I teased him, as I knew that shooting is not just for the guys.

We lined up on our own ranges, ready for a signal to start the shootout.

3\. 2. 1.

We started shooting the targets, and I knew that a rifle was more accurate compared to the sawed-off which I own due to the shorter effective range. Still, the advantage I got over him was that he had to take a little longer to shoot one bullet. Still, this was ass-hard, because as I told you, he's ******* Scrooge McDuck.

As the timer goes close to zero, I started to fluster, and I focus a little lesser. I had to shoot a little faster.

"You ************ Stilton! I will shove my dildo up your asshole until your ass is perforated!" I shouted as I started to rage the hell out.

The bell rang. It's the end. Did I win?

"It's a draw, but the winner is Sally Ratmousen!" the announcer said.

"Well, you won just because my rifle would take me longer to shoot one. But next time, I am sure that I will beat you!" William said as he left the range.

"Yeah, Scrooge-head, you can get yourself playing with Scrooge already in his "playhouse"," I said sarcastically.

"Sally, let's leave this place. I guess our time is almost over. Other people want to use the range," my brother told me to leave.

Well, what can I do now other than leaving the range already?


	10. Chapter 10: Find Doggys

As we arrived home, I got to my PC and played some GTA 5 because I am so freaking bored. But well, after half an hour later, I felt a little bored. Sam have gone and met his friends already at the cafe. Damn, he must be meeting that pussy G. Well, if he does, then screw you already. I am going to do something. But I guess I couldn't meet Willie since he had gone for an adventure (he usually does go somewhere dangerous, because you know, he's a freakin' archaeologist). Also, that restriction that tiger gramps William said, which I guess I couldn't **** him up at all made me think of some companion to play with. And speaking of a companion... I need one since I had to stay low for a while.

I will get a dog. A bitch.

I went to the pet store, which was about a five-minute walk from my house and asked the owner there, "Do you have and Shiba Inu? Or if you don't have one, can you give a Pug?"

"Hmmm...," she thought as she was searching something on the PC. She responded me, "I am sorry, but I can't find any of these in the stock. But I can help you to order a dog. And best of all, you can get it delivered to your house!"

"Alrighty, get me a Shibe and deliver it to my office."

"Sure, why not?" she said, as she placed an order on the PC, and asked for my office address. "And also, your dog should arrive at your office in 3 days' time, and if we couldn't get you your preferred dog, we will replace it with another dog which I guess is 'popular on the Net'."

"Okay, okay, I know, right? See ya."

"And make sure you do treat the dog well!" she said since she knew a little of my personality; hateful, abusive, rebellious and cringy.

I walked out of the pet shop, thinking about the dog. What would it be other than the Shibe? I thought about two things; the Pug and the Husky. And then, I met 6 women walking out from the boutique, face-to-face. What the hell? It was Thea, that pussy G's sister. She's with the Thea Sisters; Colette, Violet, Nicky, Pamela, and Paulina. Judging the way they possibly interact, they looked like lesbians, because the ******* five are as close as hell. Just don't bring me 6 Girls Baking as the next 2 Girls 1 Cup; that will be as gross as ****.

"Hi, Sally," they greeted me.

"Well, I hope you all don't hire a fatass ginger Miley as your camera girl for the next 2 Girls 1 Cup!" I teased them.

"Hey, Sally, why in the world we would just film something very gross like this? We don't like to play with anything gross," Violet said.

"Ay, bitch, you all can always see that 4 girls fingerpainting anytime."

"What kind of nonsense you are talking about? You looked like someone who just got drugged," Paulina asked.

"I am not drugged! You all can just go home, ask Willie to **** you all up..."

"Enough is enough! Why do we even need to talk to that drugged woman? Let's get away from her," Pamela suggested.

They walked away, and I shouted, "Go home and bake your ************* poop cookies!"

Well, I don't hunt for honey.


	11. Chapter 11: Get Husky

A few days later, I was contacted by Bum Bomb Records that I can go to the recording studio. Yay, except for one thing. My dog. I had to bring it together with me because I can't just leave her alone. Plus she needs some good environment to suit herself with. And then, the intercom calls me.

"Ms. Sally, can you please collect something?" the clerk asked.

I went down and saw a deliveryman.

"Was Sally L. Ratmousen here?" he asked.

"Yes."

I signed the order and that guy gave me a box. A big one. Simon, my assistant, went and see me.

"Um, Sally, what was inside the box?" he asked.

It was moving. Simon knew that it was a dog.

"Was it a dog?"

"Yeah, and I really hope it's a Shibe...," I said, as I opened the box.

Except it wasn't a Shiba Inu at all! It was a Husky!

"Damn."

I brought the dog up my office.

"Hey, Doggy, here's my office," I told her.

I phoned David and talk about bringing the dog to the recording studio.

"Um, sorry, Ratmousen, but I afraid that your dog can't get inside the recording zone. If it barks, then it might disturb the other people's recording session, and your recording might also be affected as well. But as a good news, there's a pet zone, so your dog can socialize with other pets! Perhaps you should bring her there because I think she's cute."

Okay, so the doggy issue is settled. Now to see if David will like her. Now for the name. What should I name her? I thought about it for a while before naming her Emily. Because you know, I kinda miss my friends on the uni. And added the fact that I want to see Willie. But fret not, I can meet them in a few weeks' time!


	12. Chapter 12: The Knot

The next day afternoon after lunch, I got to the recording studio with my dog. David was waiting for me, I guessed. He asked me to be there before 2. It's 1:30 before I left for the studio, which shouldn't be a big problem. Once I arrived there, David was already there.

"Hi, Sally! I have been waiting for you. Anyway, you're quite early with your cute lil Husky! Look at how friendly was it," David said to me as he went to touch my Husky.

"Yeah, it's cute," I said plainly because I couldn't really forget about what dog I want to have.

"You don't really seem to love her," David told me. I was a little bit shocked he can read my mind. Maybe it's my face?

"Anyway, let's just go to the recording. You know that they can't wait for long."

I left my dog at the pet zone and went to the recording room. It's padded, so even if you say "****!" loudly, nobody outside would even care. I felt a little nervous at first because I haven't practice rapping for probably a long time. But still, I did a good progression on that, and in no time, I was able to finish half of the rap without hiccups. It's already 6:30 pm when we finished the session, and we went for a dinner at the cafe.

We ordered our meal and just waited for it. Until when I saw my brother going inside the cafe, with some of his friends, and that being said, he brought Geronimo together! Hey, he just met Stilton 2 days ago! How could Stilton get close as **** with that dapper? Maybe he signed some sort of contract **** with him. Maybe I haven't told you about my brother's occupation; he works as an article writer in Gentleman Monthly (which is obvious, because I told you about that, right?). Of course, I thought about make a head-on fight with Stilton, but I don't want to shame my ass in front of David. I am doing a good business with him.

Except, that David already knew that judging by my facial expression.

"Sal, what's the matter with you? One moment, you do look happy and the other moment, you do look like you want to start a fight. Are you having that problem with Stilton?" he asked me about it.

"It's okay," I assured him to not worry about me.

"Sally, you gotta tell me that. I worry that you would shame yourself in front of people," he asked me seriously, and concerned.

"I really hate Stilton. If I could, I can just use my shotgun and shoot him in his face."

"Woah, you got those deadly intentions to sabotage him? And you really want to go really far? So far to the point you want to kill someone?!" David shouted at me.

"Well, you shamed your ******* ass in front of everyone!" I shouted as I point my finger behind of him.

"Sally, what's wrong with you?" Sam went ahead and asked me about the problem.

"Nothing wrong, bitch. Go play with your newfound friend," I pushed him aside.

"Sal, for God's sake, don't try to shame us in front of everyone.," David begged at me.

"Oi, hypocrite, you shouted at me, and then you ask me to cut the crap. You know what? I going to KFC. I don't wanna mess my ass with some hypocrites. You can just cancel my order," I told him before I left to KFC, because I don't want to deal with **** like that.

I hate David already. Let that bitch all alone being shamed in front of those dappers.


	13. Chapter 13: The Knot After The Knot

The next day, I woke up, went to the office and saw a message by David. I read the message.

"Hi Sal,

I know it's been hard for you yesterday because I became a hypocrite yesterday. Yes, it's true that I can be a hypocrite sometimes. Even you. And everyone. I am sorry about it, and you know that you would like the result of the song if we finished it.

-David"

Well, I don't want to fall into the trap. He's been an asshole yesterday. Like I said, let that bitch alone. But then, when David came to my office at 3, I really ****** that up. Had to go to the recording studio. What else could I do?

After finishing the session today, David talked to me about the predicament and how I got that grudge on Stilton. I told him quite a lot on that. Frankly, I would want to tell you all about it, but I don't feel that's a viable option for me for now. Because **** me and Stilton if I tell you now.

Sometimes, I felt that talking about that would be better. I dunno why, but maybe I should just stray away from that issue. Talking all about that too much would make me wanna cry. That's not the spot where I want to cry to it.

When I arrived home at 7, Sam was already there. Usually, he came back at 9, which I bet that's close to Phileas Fogg. Well, not 100%, but I bet he usually meet up with gentlemen here. I have already told you about his occupation last time, right? Yeah, bet I need to tell you all that those guys which I saw yesterday were also the guys from the magazine.

"Hi, Sally," he greeted me.

Knowing that I should just forget about that relationship with Stilton, I asked, "So how's your business today?"

"Okay. Today, the top guys in the Gentlemen Monthly told me that we are going to collaborate with The Rodent's Gazette. I know that you wouldn't like it because you and Stilton are mortal enemies. But, of course, it's business, I can't really refuse it at all. I would have refused it, but then they knew that I would be better at that." he told me. He knew I would scream the **** out of that.

"Well... **** that ****."

"It's okay, I know you would refuse it for the sake of yourself. Even when your grandma Molly asks you to take over The Daily Rat, you refuse because you want to chase your passion."

"Then, why the **** she chose a fat bitch like me to take over the Daily Rat?! Why not you?"

"I wanted to, but she didn't let me. She knew that you are a better girl to take over."

I was about to get to my room when he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to drown my bad thoughts."

I got to my bedroom and then lay myself in the bed. I thought, "Why did my grandma would choose me over Sam? Why wouldn't she let me chase my passion of becoming a dancer?"

There's gotta be a reason why I became so hateful, rude and fat.


	14. Chapter 14: Own The Track

**Hey, everyone! It's me here. By the way, it's my first time I made a chapter exceeding 1,000 words (not including the notes) here. Not that impressive if you ask me, but that's a rather long chapter compared to some other chapters. Okay, I think that's pretty much like it. Enjoy!**

A week has gone since then. It was all okay and I was able to finish the recording well enough. David knew that this would go better, and he told me that the filming will start in 2 weeks' time in the forest. I told him that I will have a university reunion at the same time. Good thing that David is caring and good enough at negotiating things with me, because he said that we can start the filming after the reunion! Good.

Now, like usual, I am bored in this so free Sunday. Good thing I had more time for Emily, because I can walk her more, and that means that I can burn my calories off. Which I knew that I could be a little healthier albeit unable to lose my weight. I do like my body, but of course, I can do more to attract more guys. But still, what should I do to pass the time? I went to my local track as I don't really want to get rekt by the cops already. Enough with the goddamn cops messing with my tail!

As I arrived there, there's a track racing competition that will be held in 3 hours time. There are 3 classes to choose from; the Sunday class, the sports class, and the tuner class. I knew that I need to register myself for the competition. I took the tuner class as I am driving a tuned BRZ. Like I said when I raced with Stilton, anyone who race at the Sunday class and the sports class are pussies in my opinion, and pussies don't tune their horsey. Maybe there is, but then maybe it's just lightly tuned.

After 3 hours, the race has started. Of course, it starts from the noob Sunday class, where drivers who drive in everyday vehicles would take a whole 2 minutes to finish up one lap. Good thing it was 2 laps long, which equates to 4 minutes. And then comes the sports class, where the race is in sports cars. I observed the grid a little bit. One driver was in a purple Maserati GranTurismo Stradale, and the driver was in a purple double-breasted suit with some sort of crest on it. Hmm... where had I seen these? I tried to remember who was that, but all I remember was that that guy seems to appear inside a newspaper about 8 years ago (it's 2008, for those who are lazy enough to count the years.). He finished in first at that race.

And then the most impressive event; the tuner class. This time, the same guy races in it, except that he now drives a purple Porsche 996. Woah, how did he get to drive in two cars? I dunno, because the race was about to start.

3\. 2. 1.

I stepped on the pedal as the lights turn green. My car seemed underpowered in a way. Was it the problem with my custom tuned 400 hp engine? Was it the problem with my gear ratio? Were my tires worn? The cars on the tracks seemed too powerful for me. Anyway, I kept ramming the pedal as I overtake a G37, getting myself in 3rd. Maintaining the position was hard enough, and overtaking one was even harder. All I can do now was hoping for a mistake by anyone or a miracle. And then, the 996 PIT'd the Dodge Neon SRT-4. What the f***? I better teach that bitch something. I really have to strain the engine a little more to chase the 996. That being said, I turbocharged the engine a little further. In no time, my car was able to reach the 996. The driver of the 996 opens the windows and he was about to say something on the chicane.

"Wow, not bad for a fat hoe like you. But I am going to make sure you lose this time," he teased.

I gave him the finger and sped off. There's still a few more corners to go before I win. But then, the 996 just hit my car from the side. No more Ms. Good Girl, I thought. I just went ahead and PIT him, as we are approaching the corner. The 996 hit the wall, and that gives me a bad impression already. Immediately, I drifted into the corner, trading paint with the 996. I rammed the pedal, until…

My engine stalled right at the finish line! Will I be able to cross the finish line before the 996 overtakes me? Things are getting panic already…

I crossed the finish line before he reaches it, as the 996 hit the back of my car. My rear bumper really suffered from that damage, and I think I will have to send my car for repairs.

And then, there come the awards. I got 1st, and it all seems like that I got a slew of sponsors for the next race. I will be busy by then! I expressed interest to my sponsors, but like again, I can't just accept it.

As I drove my BRZ outside the race track, the driver in the 996 called me. He has a long blond hair and he seemed a little emotionless. I opened the windows.

"Well… f*** you. I will make sure you will lose the next race," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I am not going to reveal my name, for the fact that I have been under the radar for 8 years already. I can, however, if you wish to form a race team with me," he explained.

"What racing team? I suck badly at managing s*** like that."

"That's where you can shine. I know you don't do things well with your newspaper. And plus, I know that Geronimo Stilton will join the Mouse Island GT Championship because I heard from the officials of the championship. He was forced to join it."

"Alright, I am going to make Stilton cry his ass out. I will join you," I agreed.

"Okay, I will be waiting for you. Give me your number."

I gave him the number.

"Good, now we can contact. I will tell you where to wait," he said as he got inside an 18-wheeler.

Well. Who could have known that he can be someone?


	15. Chapter 15: Abuse

Once I arrived home at 8, my parents, Jonas, and Annie were pissed off of me. What the hell had I done to make them pissed off?

"Sally! Look at you! Your car is already damaged! Had you got into any accidents? Did you make any police reports? Why did you involve yourself into such accidents? If you..." my mom started lecturing.

You see, I hate my parents very much. Not just because of that busybody lecture, but they went further than just that. Having to endure the pain of being called a useless bitch as a child really left a scar in me. They really forced me to do things that I don't want to, and they don't even let me chase my dreams at all. And worst of all, I really grew fatter and more hateful towards the society. If I could, I can just scream a slew of profanities at them.

"Sally! Did you listen what she said just now? No wonder why you are slow in growing out your business!" Jonas shouted at me.

"Dad! Why the hell do you need to lecture things at me? I am already 30, not 13! Just let me live the way I want to." I told him.

"Hey, you useless bitch, I am your father, and I can do everything I want to you! So do your mom!" he put his hands on the hips while cursing at me.

"Call me a useless bitch again and I will..."

He slapped me on the face.

"You can just go to hell already. Raising a bitch like you is a waste of time.

You know what? I ******* had enough. Calling a bitch all the time already made me want to kill my parents as much as I want to kill Stilton.

"**** you, mom and dad! You forced my ass to do what I don't want to do and you call yourselves superior over everyone!"

"Who do you think who you are? A superheroine? You are the only one who think we parents are a piece of ****!" my mom, shouted at me.

"From my childhood, you really abused me for no ******* absolute reason! I am not your food to your fantasy and your toy! I was supposed to be your child!"

My dad pushed me hard up to my sofa and then repeatedly punched my abdomen.

"You are a worthless, ungrateful bitch! You are lucky that you don't need to live on streets, you know? But you rebelled because you are an ungrateful bitch!"

"Dad, stop it!" one man was saying. It was Sam!

"Dad, why did you abused Sally? She had done nothing very wrong with you all," Sam asked.

"She is an ungrateful bitch."

"Mom, dad, for years, I really want to tell both of you about something. I had seen her being abused by both of you all just because she was a girl. What was the use of adopting a girl if you all really regard her as an indestructible toy?" he told them.

"Remember, I am your father, and I can do what I want."

Sam just gave a slap to him.

"Dad! Don't you really realize that Sally had really gone maniac these years all because of your abuses to her? She did..."

"Fine! Both of you are not our children already! From today onwards, we will stop talking to each other because both of you never want to follow our rules!" my dad shouted his last words before my "parents" left the house.

"Sally, are you okay?" Sam asked me.

"I don't feel very good..." I told him.

"I will bring you to the hospital, okay?"


	16. Chapter 16: Truth to Be Told

**This chapter is pretty much short, but then it's packed with probably non-canonical stuff. And since the mid-term holiday will start this Saturday, I am going to upload the 17th chapter that day. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the doctor examined me (this is a serious matter, and I am not going to add any innuendos here) at the hospital, I told him that I had abdominal pain. He told me to get some rest.

The next day, I woke up. I felt a little better. But my thoughts kept flying to me. Was I adopted? Why didn't Sam voiced out earlier when I was a child? Why do I need to live under my machiavellian and authoritarian parents? And then, that pussy G came. I twisted my body to the side, facing away from Stilton.

"Hi, Sally," he said solemnly. I didn't want to respond to him.

Sam came inside the ward. He told Stilton of why I got into the ward. He managed to drop a fruit basket on the lamp table beside my bed.

"Sally, I guess it's time for me to tell you the truth," Sam told me.

"What was it?"

"Actually... you were adopted."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I discovered that Willie and I were separated at birth," he explained further.

"Are you **damn** serious?"

"Yes, Sally. I discovered that when I came back from London. I met Willie at the airport first before he left for an expedition. We first talked about how has it been for 5 years, then as we went deeper, we went to our family roots. He told me that he was adopted from the Ratmousen family- which was our family."

"That was very intense! You can't be really that serious for that."

"I am serious. Come on Sally, if I am lying to you, I wouldn't be telling you this."

Maybe he was right. **** me, him and Willie if he's ******* wrong. The hair, their complexions, and their mustache appear very similar. How can I kid you?


	17. Chapter 17: Reunion

Another 2 weeks has passed. I did record some good improvement in my well-being as I got a little slimmer and healthier than before. My relationship with Stilton improved from WNF- Worst Nemesis Forever to not-so-nemesis. Can't say anything other than that, but I guess some of them may see something interesting. Whatever.

I went to the university today for some reunion. Of course, I had told all of these to you readers a few times before, right? Whatever. I met many of my friends there, one of them is Emily (I didn't bring my dog together, and I am not talking about my pet dog!). She asked me about that, and I told her that it wasn't too bad. Not going to mention Stilton at all, because this is unnecessary.

And then, I saw one guy in front of me walking towards me. It was Willie, dressed smartly in his suit. And bae, bae, how much different has he been when I last saw him!

"Hi, Sally. I bet you haven't seen me for a long time," he said.

"Hi, Willie," I said, not wanting to talk about the perverted things yet.

"So, how have your dreams been? Was it okay?"

"Well, I can say it's okay so far... maybe I might be featured inside."

I wanted to mention about him meeting my brother, but then I am extra worried about that. Willie knew what was I thinking.

"Sally, what were you thinking?"

"Let's just go somewhere private to talk."

"But Sally, you can't just go there. There will be photo shooting session in 15 minutes. And plus, people will be suspicious."

"Alright. Then maybe we can go to my house and talk all about that."

Once the photo shoot session has finished, we went to my house. Of course, as we arrived home, we saw Sam inside.

"Hey, brother," I greeted him.

"That's your brother?" Willie asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much like that. Anyway, I really want to talk about..."

"Family relations?" Willie barged.

"Yes?"

"You see, Sally, I didn't know that I was supposed to be in the Ratmousen family, but of course, I dunno why I was in the Kenner family."

"Maybe they treated us as toys?" I ejaculated.

"I think so. They act like an authoritarian king and a bee queen, who do want to be the only one ruling," Sam said.

"Maybe we are all victims in this case," Willie told us.

I felt like I couldn't hold it anymore. Like as if I want to cry. I went away from them.

"Sally! Where are you going?" Willie asked.

"I really need something to drown my bad thoughts already," I said as I opened the door and got to my car.

I drove away from the house to the bar near me. I badly need something to make me drunk.


	18. Chapter 18: Emoji Confessionals

**First things first, shout out to Malaysianpro for creating those decently well stories to give me some good thoughts on what to add to the story. And as a reminder, which I haven't really mentioned yet, this chapter may reflect things that I felt in real** **life and my personality** **. I add some of my personality to Sally to make sure she is a woman with some personality.** **This story is meant to be actually realistic in such a way that it convincingly real.**

* * *

As I arrived at the pub, I got to the tabletop, sat on a stool, and asked the bartender for a bottle of beer. It's my first time of having one.

And as it all suggests, I will confess everything for the sake of everyone.

All in my life before now, I haven't smoked anything. Not even cigarettes. I never do drugs and I haven't even got myself any alcohol, until, of course, I got myself one.

I really like to be happy while getting myself a decent result for everything. Blame my parents for putting such high expectations. I can try to do things well, but then I can't just maintain the lead all the time. That made me feel suicidal. I have ever thought of these twice.

I didn't really mean to hate anyone, not even Stilton. But because of my machiavellian parents, I started hating them, and eventually the feeling's getting up to me. I started from just throwing darts at Stilton's picture, to aiming my shotgun at Geronimo himself.

I used to love my grandma, Molly a lot just because she was caring. She was about 85 when she passed on and I missed her a lot. But as I grew, I started to hate her more. Not because she's old that she's babbling garbage, or I hate her, but she forced me to do things that I don't want to do. I admit that a lot of the thing she asks me to do is not up to what I want.

I don't like classic music and operas; not because it appears overexaggerated or I hate the vocals. I just don't like it. Sure, undeniably, they are generally art to the ear. But probably only for audiophiles and probably anyone who hates party. I can find it for you. Geronimo Stilton, for instance? He hates party. For me, it's a little too slow. Maybe you should just hear it for yourself and just tell me how do you feel. Maybe you might like it.

I rather hear dubstep; those 140-150 bpm marvel bangers gets me in the mood to party. Maybe Drum and Bass as well. That will get you on a blast too.

I don't really feel like playing golf; it's slow and I don't need to be in a rich man's sport to make a show.

I rather play racing games; I have the need for speed.

I don't want to be in the Daily Rat; I hate the job.

I rather become a dancer; being a part of the liquid is my passion.

But then, life have to go on. Can't really blame Stilton 100% for the bad storm. Maybe it's the managing. I felt that my parents' style of managing is already breaking bad that there should be something new. I always ask myself whenever anyone mentions my parents, "Why would my parents treat me as if I was a toy, even if I did the right thing? Why did they always put the authority and the blame on me, even there's someone who suits better in it?"

When I thought of holiday, I always think of going to Malaysia. It's been a long time I haven't gone there. I used to frequently visit there often with someone who I know. His name is Felix, and he's my partner there. I met him when I went to Genting Highlands. He taught me a lot of things there, and I felt that I wanted to visit there again and even live there. He knew someone whose name is Danial Arif. I wanted to meet him, but then I don't think I could even talk to him at all, let alone see him anywhere.

And then, I saw Geronimo and some of the dappers getting inside the pub. What were they doing there?

"Hey, Stilton, nice to see you here," one guy on the couch said.

"Want some shots of vodka? It tastes good," the other one said as he gave him a shot glass.

"Come on, I don't drink. Besides, why do I even agreed to go to the pub?" Stilton told them.

"Because we are doing business! Alright, you don't want to drink? Then you can be the girl right at the bar. She's a big wreck and really ****** up everything," the third dapper said.

"**** you, I can't stand getting myself drunk. I getting out of here," Stilton gave them the finger.

He went to the bar and ordered orange juice.

"Hi, Sally. Thing's getting rocky for both of us, isn't it?" he greeted me.

"I guess so. Can't really accept that my parents' are really bitching it all up. And I found out that I am also adopted."

"Well... at least you know your birthday and your age. I never knew my own birthday."

"But **** it, I hate my parents. They forced me to do all kinds of **** I hate. At least your family didn't really treat you like a dip****."

"Or maybe both of our family did treat us like that," he said, and paused for a while. "Was it your first time having beer, Sally?"

"Yeah. Can't get them all out of my mind. I have been sober all my life."

Someway, somehow, it all reminds me of R: Racing Evolution. The plots reminds me of that.

We talked to each other until 8:30 pm. I left that pub. Guess that our relationship wasn't meant to be that bad. Maybe only bad when there's some guys behind the string makes some pretty bad drama.


	19. Chapter 19: Destination Malaysia

A few days later, I boarded a flight to Kuala Lumpur. I have to go there for the filming of my music video. As you know it, it will take place in a city.

Shah Alam.

Once I arrived there 6 hours later, I got into the car waiting for me and leave the airport for Shah Alam. It would take me another 2 hours, and by then it's already 5 in the evening. Mind you, night starts at 7 in Malaysia. After unpacking our bags at the hotel room we booked for a day, we had dinner at 7 before going to the set at i-City. It will be filled with colors.

As we got into the set, David teased me, "Hey, Sally, want to know who will be helping us out in the set?"

"Felix?" I told him. He could be the possible one who I know here!

One Chinese guy went out from his hiding place inside a gondola of the Ferris wheel. It was Felix!

"Yo! It's been a year or two since we have ever met! How was your life?" he asked as he hugged me.

"It's okay. Thing's been a little better already."

Later, the filming started. I danced on the Carousel and the LED sculptures there. It's colorful and everyone looks at my dancing. Uh oh. Might have to get ready for some backlash tomorrow. I can't bring my gun together and I don't wear armor. Just hoping that everything's going well enough to finish the filming...

After the filming, we had supper at the mamak stall; an equivalent to a cafe. I ordered myself 'roti canai' and 'teh tarik'.

"David, how's the outcome?" I asked David.

"The camera's doing well in the low-light condition, and you performed well. Shouldn't be a big concern at all unless someone is really too sensitive of twerking. Tomorrow, we are going to film at Wet World. I have already make sure you don't show too much skin; your pirate booty would attract some vigilantes.

The next day, we set off to Wet World. There aren't many people there since it's Thursday. That means there shouldn't be any backlash there. We have also recorded a footage of me sliding down a slide on a tube. It's fast and fun. Just to tell y'all, that it will be featured on my MV. Later that day, we went dancing at Bandar Bukit Tinggi. It should be appropriate since we don't really want to hog down the road. We put on our best moves and once we've done with all of the filmings, maybe it's time to compile them all. Of course, someone is going to interview me tonight at his house.

Once we have arrived at his house, he opened the gate and the door. It's LY Lee, a writer for a website and also a fan of me alongside Geronimo Stilton. He interviewed me on my new start on music and my future. Honestly, I felt a little more ecstatic as it's pretty much a long time since anyone has interviewed for something good. The last time I was interview was a year or two ago. Let me remember... March 15th, 2015. That was the day I was last interviewed and I gave him the fake news. Yes, you remembered it. I admitted that later on *****.

Whatever. He cooked me a nice meal, and we did a lot of things together within the short time.

At about 9:30 pm, someone messaged me. It was "Cryogen Citrus" or C.C, that blond guy I met at the race day.

"Sally, where were you? I went to your house you to remind you for the meet tomorrow," C.C asked me.

"I'm in Malaysia. Had to do some business there," I told him.

"When will you be back?"

I checked my flight ticket. It leaves for New Mouse City at 8.

"I will be back at 3. Still, you have to get ready for some setbacks, though."

"Alright. I will meet you at the Arrival Gate."

David asked me, "Who was it?"

"An associate. Had to do some negotiation tomorrow."

"Oh. You are indeed a little busy with things. Get some rest. We'll have to leave from here at 5:30."

I went to sleep, forgetting all the problems for tomorrow.

 ***** **Refer to Geronimo Stilton #61: Mouse House Hunter. Sally Ratmousen have mentioned that the Rodent Gazette is 'in the red'.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Bargain of Truth

As we arrived back in New Mouse City at 3, Cryogen Citrus was waiting for me at the Arrival Gate, waving his hands at me. I went to him.

"Hi, Sally. Nice to see you back here. Anyway, can we talk about the GT Championship?" he asked me.

"Sure, but I will have to do some laundry first. I can't do anything if I haven't done anything to get rid of those annoying things."

After doing laundry, we went to McDonald's.

"Sally, I have already ordered you a new car," he told me.

"What car?"

"Mercedes AMG GTS. I have already painted this car pink and I guess it's already ready for the championship."

"Hmmm... did I told you to do so?"

"We were talking about it weeks ago. Hadn't you known about it?"

I remembered that day when we talked about what car we're planning to use in the championship...

* * *

"Sally, I had the list of the cars you can use in the catalog. There's Porsche 991 Turbo S, and then Ford Mustang GT350R and more in the catalog. See it for yourself of what car you feel the best for yourself."

I flipped through the catalog.

"What car did Stilton use?" I asked C.C, because I knew that I need to make sure I rival Geronimo.

"Well, rumor has it that he will be using the Bentley Continental GT3-R."

"Hmm... what car has the same performance as the car?"

"The Mercedes AMG GTS."

"I am going with the AMG GTS then."

* * *

"Ugh... I remembered my own business more than the car itself...," I grumbled.

"Never mind, I had something way more important to tell you about."

"What do you want to tell me about? Your full name? Scandals? Geronimo Stilton?"

"No, Sally, I don't think I would tell you this right now."

"Then what are you planning to tell me about?"

"I wanted you to invite Stilton to race with you."

"I thought you could race with him?"

"I could have done it, but then I was afraid of the cops. He might call the cops together."

"But, seriously, why the hell do you really need to worry about it?"

"I can't tell you right now. Just ask him to race with you."

"Ah, **** you. I will just invite him then."

* * *

That Friday, I brought my magenta AMG GTS to my local race track. I hadn't mentioned that the race track is multipurpose, but then this isn't any important. What is more important, is that I am waiting for Stilton to arrive here. It was 6 in the evening and I was leaning by my car, enjoying the sunset. The sunset at the track near the beach is admiringly beautiful. And then, a roar of a V8 came to my ears. I looked behind, and a green Bentley Continental GT3-R came and stop on the grid, parallel to mine. The driver went out of the car. It was Stilton, like always, in a green three-piece suit. He went to me.

"Hi, Sally. What brings you to invite me here?" he asked me.

"Actually, someone wanted to race with you, but then, I afraid he wasn't ready to do so yet."

"Are you duping me?" he asked me again, in suspicion.

"No," I said, as I got inside of the car, turning on the engine. "Remember when we raced in the Mouse Island Family Regatta and I beat you *****?"

"I can't really remember that much, but I think we did, didn't we?"

"Well... I guess so. Let's just race seriously already. As if we were still archenemies. 2 laps."

"Alright, Sally, you said that. I am not going let you go already."

The lights then turned on. We revved the engine, as the countdown began towards the green light.

3\. 2. 1. Go.

* * *

 ***While I am not sure of the results of the Regatta, I assume that Sally had beat Stilton since Stilton didn't really mention about the Regatta anymore at this point. Refer to the end of Geronimo Stilton and the Kingdom of Fantasy #6: The Search for Treasure.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Stand

As the lights turn green, we hit the pedal to the metal, slingshotting the kink at 110 mph. He had an early, just because of the good acceleration. But I know that the car can beat him easily there. The memories started to come fresh to my mind...

"You f***ing c***! I am going to teach you a lesson!"

"Man, he was weak-ass at golf! How could he even f***ing win the golf championship?!"

"Hey, pussy G, heard that you're going to have a party at the office. Showing your dick to the world, huh, bitch?"

"You'd better not do it, or else... you're f***ed."

"That's not f***ing fair!"

"Stilton! You asshole, douchebag, pussy, mother***er!"

"I will destroy The Rodent's Gazette!"

"You're already f***ed!"

I started to feel the dark force inside me, taking over me. I started to feel the momentum, pushing the pedal harder. The next two bus stops would be hard. I did some late braking, closing the gap, and then he added the gap, thanks to his car with a good acceleration. Still, it couldn't beat me as my car is more powerful on the straights. As we entered the second lap, I became the front runner of the race. But then, my car went too fast, losing control on the kink, causing my car to go wide on the green. Stilton really took the lead, and the isn't much hope for me anymore.

The final 3 bus stops proved that the race is getting intense. Stilton's Continental got too overpowered on the corners, that I caught him very quickly. As we approach the end of the race, my car got closer and closer to him, but I couldn't overtake him.

As we stopped at near the kink, we got out of the car.

"Good driving. Thought you would get second with my Magenta Virus ***** ," I told him.

"So what now? Are you trying to set me up?" he asked.

* * *

 ***The Magenta Virus: Sally's AMG GTS.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Truth of the Gold Medal

And then, a purple Maserati GranTurismo Stradale drove on the track towards us. It stopped 20 meters in front of us, and the driver went out of the car. He walked towards both of us. It was C.C.

"Hey, I think I remembered you!" Geronimo told him, in suspicion.

"Well, if you insist that I am someone who you saw 9 years ago."

"You are... Cyrus?" he told C.C.

He paused, knowing that his identity has been revealed and then admitted, "Yes, indeed I am Cyrus von Snootrat. You would have expected me to brought to justice, didn't you?"

"How did you..."

"That I don't want to reveal to you. I had kept myself anonymous for the past 9 years until Sally found me. Enough of the cheating scandal already. I don't want to get into trouble anymore."

Stilton grabbed a pistol hidden in his jacket. How did he get a pistol? He aims the pistol at Cyrus. Cyrus took his pistol and aimed at my head. What the hell? I took the gun and aimed at Stilton.

"You're lying."

"Drop your guns, and we will negotiate. If you insist on shooting me dead, all three of us will be killed."

Stilton put back his gun in his jacket. We followed suit.

"How did you even manage to keep yourself anonymous in these years? You could have been dead already!"

"Listen here, Stilton. I swear I could have been on the run and be shot in the head by the cops, but Nemo was the one who set me up."

"Nemo? I never heard of this motherf***er," I asked.

"He demanded me to steal the blueprints of the Voltometer from Prof. Paws so that he could create a perfectly modular human."

"How the f*** did he could even create one modular man?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"Then, why didn't you refuse it?" Stilton asked.

"I couldn't refuse it. He would kill me if I ever refuse to fulfill these demands."

It was sad to see the truth that Cyrus had been set up to cheat at the 2008 Olympics just because his life and Nemo's demand. If I could find Nemo, I will f***ing kill that motherf***er.

"I will let you go. If you lie to us, I will make sure you will be brought to justice," Stilton told him, giving him an impending warning.

"Thank you," Cyrus said, hesitantly, as he got back to his car and left the track.

"Well... what are you going to do? Rape Nemo? Make another story so that kids can suck your dick? Go and have sex with Blo.." I blurted out.

"Come on, Sally. I never did these because I never wanted to do anything like this."

"Nah, just kidding. Except for the fact that you are going to write some more s*** for kids."

"Alright, it's getting late already. Let's just go home."

We got into our cars and left the track to home. Once I arrived home, I had my dinner, did something for a while and went to sleep. I felt exhausted, so I went to bed earlier.


	23. Chapter 23: Smash Hit

The next day, I woke up at 10, with my Husky Emily barking at me. Why was she barking? I got dressed and went down, and then I checked my Asus Zenfone 3. A whole load of notifications stormed at me. When I got to my Asus Zenbook, there are a lot of e-mails, especially from the one by David. I read it.

"Hey Sally,

Look at how much views you got in the last 2 hours! It was a smash hit!"

He additionally included a picture of him taking a selfie watching the video on Youtube. 250 thousand views on 2 hours alone? That was surprising, given the fact that he told at best, one video by the label topped at 200 thousand views in the first 3 hours! And then, the day goes on. Everyone's been talking about that coolest twerk video ever here! I felt ecstatic of the attention that I want. I felt myself deserving of that because this was pretty much some of the instances that I had a good success without any sort of sabotage. The last time I had any kind of success when the pajama top because so popular just because Stilton had some laughably bad mistake. By night, my video had attained already 2.5 million views! It was a sensational smash hit indeed. Stilton sent me an e-mail that night. It read:

"Hi Sally,

I am quite impressed by your video. While I knew that mine have been a smash hit once, but your's are a bigger one! You rightfully win this one this time."

Maybe he's right. I rightfully won this one this time.


	24. Chapter 24: You're the Superstar

The whole week became a spotlight for me. Many said that it's a very popular song. Of course, everyone asked me to start another song, but then, I decided that I will just be a one-hit wonder for now. I can't just start it if I am too busy with everything. And besides, the Mouse Island Grand Touring Championship is going to start soon.

The next week, I drove my car at a track on San Mouscisco. I must admit, it was a blast there. I find my car quite powerful enough to compete without being too overpowered to them. After qualifying, Stilton walked to my pits.

"Hey, G," I greeted him.

"How do you think about the outcome of the race?"

"Outcome? Guess I would expect you to finish behind me."

"Well, we will just see about it."

Of course, as we tour around Mouse Island, we had a blast racing on every track there. In the end of the championship, I didn't get the podium because there are lots of professional drivers there and we're just amateur. But eventually, I realized that it's just more than just racing and competition. It's all about having fun racing.

I guess that's pretty much it. Here's what I think I could tell you: you're a superstar because everyone can be one.

~ **The End**

* * *

 **I would like to thank Malaysianpro for that nice inspiration for the story (which I had mentioned before). Thank the author of Geronimo Stilton (Elisabeta Dami) for not giving enough attention to Sally Ratmousen that I decided to make a whole new different perspective on her (Translation: Thank her for the inspiration as well). And last of all, thank you to all the reader out there, regardless if you are here to just read something different or if you're a fan of Geronimo Stilton or you just want to read some quality M-rated fanfiction. A sequel will be released anytime soon. But for now, thank you and I will see you soon.**


	25. Epilogue: The Spreadout

A month later, Cyrus went inside my office. He wanted to discuss things with me.

"Hey, Cyrus, why are you finding me?"

"Alright, Sally, I got some intel."

"Intel? What kind of intel do you get?"

"I heard from someone that quite a lot of people are already missing here. Most notably the mayor."

"Damn, Frederick's been tricked on the ass. So what else do you get?"

"Of course, I saw one text message from someone that one guy has been tricked to go somewhere. They say it's at the Transratania."

"Goddamn, do you have any idea how we are going to go there? We had to go through the Nature Reserve Park, then go through some bad roads, then the Valley of the Giant Sequoia and we arrived there. And to make things worse, it's scary as f***!"

Stilton then went inside my office.

"Hey, Cyrus. What are you all talking about?" Stilton asked.

"Here's some intel that I got with my bare hands. Everyone's been missing, including the mayor Frederick Fuzzypaws," Cyrus told him.

"What? Might have to save him then."

"Stilton, it's at the Transratania. You aren't necrophobia, nyctophobia, taphophobia, and phasmophobia, are you?"

"I can't stand looking at maggots, ghost, dead bodies and animals. It's hard to look at these," Stilton confessed.

"Whatever. How are we going to go there?" I asked Cyrus.

"By car. Sally, how much people can you fit in your car?"

"2 for my AMG GTS and my BRZ. I tuned my BRZ for racing."

"Damn. Stilton, how much people can you fit in your car?"

"4 for both of my 370Z and my Continental GT3-R. Why do you ask me this?"

"Someone just stole my car and crashed it. I saw a familiar figure driving it... could it be Nemo?"

"That's it. I am going to use my GT3-R and Sally will be using her AMG GTS. Deal?"

"Alright. Someone really needs a spare for it."


End file.
